


A Generation of Scouts

by madammina



Series: The Warriors of Balance and their adventures [3]
Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Dissidia: Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts, Life Is Strange (Video Game), Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You, Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: A slice of life with the Warriors of Balance, Gen, Probably Round 2 or 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 10:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13996488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madammina/pseuds/madammina
Summary: Girls of a certain generation understand the appeal of fighting by moonlight.





	A Generation of Scouts

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small bit of the Warriors of Balance. It's not in any particular round but something that they would do at some point.

Max Caulfield sighed as she flopped down on a rare patch of grass. The moonlight cast a reflection over the sea ahead of them. 

"The sun actually set." Max sighed. A day had passed. Who knew how long it had taken, but the sun had finally set. She never knew how nice it was to see the day actually end until now. 

"Apparently. I was unsure if that would be the case, but it is pleasant to be in a calmer element," Ienzo said as he tilted his head back. True, as Zexion he had grown to dislike the moon due to Xemnas' tendency to give long, rambly, speeches in front of one, but right now Ienzo had a different opinion. "We should probably rest in groups-" He turned and was distracted by one of their newest members, Harley Quinn. An ex-psychiatrist supervillain who was currently dancing around in a patch of moonlight.

"Fighting evil by moonlight! Winning love by daylight!" Harley half sang as she twirled in the silver patch. 

"What is that racket." Grimoire Weiss muttered. "She has not the voice of a singer."

"Never running from a real fight! " Harley sang even louder. "Come on, Kate!" She gestured at their other new recruit, Kate Marsh. Kate shook her head. 

"SHe's the one named Sailor Moon!" Lara Croft, college graduate adventurer extraordinaire, jumped into the patch of moonlight too with a twirl. They both grinned at each other. 

"She will never turn her back on a friend!" Harley sang as she grabbed Lara's arms. The two twirled around each other, half giggling. 

"She will always be there to defend!" Lara made a pose, causing Harley to laugh. 

"She is the one from the moon we can depend!" Harley made one of her own, wielding her hammer as if it were some sort of staff. 

"She's the one named Sailor..." They sang together and ran up to Batman who stared down at them.

"Sailor Venus." He said flatly. 

Harley squealed and jumped as Lara ran over to Max. She grinned hopefully at Max, who stayed on the ground and shook her head. A glance at Kate showed a furrowed brow. 

"Sailor Mercury," Lara said flatly. 

"Sailor Mars," Batman added in again, and Ienzo thought he saw a hint of a smile there. 

"Sailor Jupiter!" Harley finished up. 

"Seeking powers that are so new to her!" Lara rhymed. Neku stared at them with a half-remembered look on his face. 

"She is the one named Sailor Moon!" Harley sang and ran into the patch of moonlight. 

"She is the one-" Lara said, then she and Harley turned and grinned at each other again before striking poses. 

"SAILOR MOON!" They shouted together. 

"And cue the Cloud of Darkness trying to kill us." Grimoire Weiss added, but nothing happened. 

"What WAS that." Ienzo finally said "It is clearly some piece of media as I KNOW you two have not interacted before you met through being Warriors of Balance. But what is-"

"Sailor Moon!" Harley said cheerfully.

"I figured that out when you repeated her name a dozen times," Weiss replied as he floated towards Harley. "That does not explain literally anything else about her. And what she is."

"It's a sort of TV show that was popular when I was a baby." Max finally said. 

"My parents never let me watch it," Kate added in from her spot. Harley looked at her sympathetically and reached down to pat her shoulders. 

"A lot of 90's girls watched it..." Max said, trailed off, then sat upright. "Wait, HOW OLD ARE YOU TWO?" 

"Old enough I find that insulting," Harley said, playfully poking Max with the tip of her hammer. 

"I used to watch it after school," Lara admitted. "I even got to see one of the movies in theaters. It was so much fun." She flopped down next to Max as Harley decided to lean on Kate. Kate ignored this.

"... Then how does BATMAN know?" Ienzo finally asked. They all turned to look at him, Harley with a rather expectant look on her face. 

"As a detective, one must have a certain amount of cultural literacy," Batman said simply.

"... that's not the lyrics." Neku finally spoke up. They all turned to look at him. "Shiki is still in love with Sailor Moon. I've heard the song so many times. That's not the lyrics." He paused. "The real one is about a 'Miracle Romance' where the singer can't tell her crush how much she likes them." 

"... That makes sense." Lara and Harley said at the same time. 

"I always saw my scout as Sailor Jupiter," Lara said after a moment. "Good at fighting, good friend, unlucky in love." 

"Sailor Venus, originally," Harley said as she stopped bothering Kate and flopped down on the grass too. " Maybe Mr. J. saw that seeker of affection in me. I don't know. Now I feel more like Sailor Saturn, destroyer of all." 

"... You didn't mention a Sailor Saturn." Weiss said after a moment. "Where did Saturn come from?" 

"If you are talkin' about the planet or the scout, we will be here a while," Harley said with a grin.

"As long as you keep watch in the meantime," Ienzo said and leaned back to get some sleep as Harley started chattering about the moon kingdom in the past.


End file.
